The Payback Trick
by Sharks-rule
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome the perfect couple football captain with the head cheerleader until Kagome catches her slut bag sister Kikyou kissing him...Going on Kagome starts to find herself as a growing women while trying to make Inuyasha pay with his pain with
1. Default Chapter

Hey ppl I am a fresh new author and new at this

This is short I know but I am trying with reviews I shall know I f I should continue.

This is just a one shot flames accepted. And help.

Disclaimer:

Don't own anyone or thing

But doesn't mean I don't want to

The Payback trick

"I am so stupid" she repeats to herself . 'How could he do this. What turned him to. I hate him so much."

He left her down and cold. All he did was use her pretend to love her and in the end all she did was learn who to trust. That afternoon she saw him. She saw him kiss the one person she wished to like but could not. As she fought that one image that one seen ran through her head.

****

Flashback

It was another day she the head cheerleader _and him the Football star. It was game day and as usual she would go behind the school to meet Inuyasha to have there makeout session before warm-ups. As she was turning to go under the bleachers she not only heard what she hated but saw what only her nightmares brought to her. _

Inuyasha sat there with her twin sister Kikyo on his lap. With her talking to him saying "why not me yasha you know I m so much better then her. I can bring you pleasure and bake more goodies then she can provide.

With each word dripping with venom inyasha started to say something " You know all your sister to me is a cover up with her goodie good act all she does is bump me up in the social status. You know I pick you over her any day. You're my true Ms." as he said this he leaned in for the kiss that broke Kagome's heart.

At this sight her only one reaction was to run away . So she did.

**End Flashback**

'Really was she that bad of a girlfriend' she says to herself. She ran in the girls bathroom and found a stall to cry in.

After about a good 15 minutes of cold tear fall. She found herself asking questions.

"Is he really worth all this trouble? Does he rally deserve my precious tears?"

She is head cheerleader hottest girl in the school the only rightful thing to do is put herself right back out there or make him pay.

Make him suffer beg for her make sure all he wants in the world is her back.

U like i hope u did read an review PLZEEEEE!

LUV,

CLOUDY.RAINY.DAY


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Now I m tryin to continue I have had major writers block well here we go oh who should parings be**

**Kag/inu**

**Kag/kou**

**Kag/sess**

**Or Kag/Nar**

**Vote no vote no story well here we and remember Reviews are welcomed :) :) :)!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anyone or thing in this story but the plot so sue me**

**Back to the:**

**THE PAYBACK TRICK**

Revenge. That's what she wanted she wanted revenge more then ever towards that dirty silver haired boy.

Kagome was going to make him pay. Pay for her hurt, pay for her tears. But how, how was she going to do this was her next thought. With her deep in thought she heard the bathroom door open and a set of heels that trespassed her land.

"Does she think she can beat me" I got the looks the attitude she will never match me up"

That voice Kagome said to herself that was the voice of the cheating whore she called a sister Kikyou.

As Kagome sat there in the stall listening to her irritating voice a evil smirk graced the girls lips. She now knew how to make this male pay first starting with his little whore Kikyou.

So Kagome stood up and straitened herself to her best ability (she is wearing her uniform) and strutted her way out of the stall and supposedly had a surprised look on her face to see her sister " Oh sis I never heard u come in" "don't play dumb with me" Kikyou said with a ice piercing tone.

"well if you excuse me I shall find my out and warm up"

Kikyou gave her a sniker of disgust and went back to diseasing her face with makeup. (i hate it)

$$Inuyasha pof$$ 

'Were is she' he pondered under the bleachers to him she was late a half an hour late"maybe she had an emergency" he said to himself then walk out to go suit up and warm up for the big game.

$$Normal$$ 

As he walked out of the locker room he spotted his so called "GIRLFRIEND" warming up on the track and somehow felt bad.

Kagome spotted him while jogging and decided to ignore him while she passed. "keep going ladies almost done then we stretch" she said in a gleeful tone.

As she passed inuyasha she felt to strong arms wrap around her waist then shudderd in chills.

"Hey Babe, missed you under the bleachers today" he said with a sexy smirk. As she tried to pull away she said "No i dodn't you just were to busy sucking the lips off ofd the disease called my sister" she spat as she broke free then finished her lap then started to stretch.

She watched him walk away sad. 'Oh poor doggy, phase one complete' Kagome thought then chucked to start her cheers.

$$Inuyashas pof$$ 

"I'm such an idiot" he said but then noticed he was laste for warmups then ran to start jogging with the team.

When he reached his team he caught up with his buddy Miroku( hes soooooo hot) "Man what took yu to long"said miroku. "She caught me" inu said sadly.

"Aww pooor you, i would hate to deal with what she is going to put you through." roku said "i know Kagome can get a little revengful"

You think im talking about Kagome:dude her best friend Sango is goin to kick your A$$ she likes the toughest girl in the school"

"Oh Ya" inuyahsa said as he finished his lap then jogged away. "Ya" he said sadly.

:Like remember to vote:

love,

SOFTBALLCHIX () ()

U


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ppl it's me again school has started no room to write.

Well thanks for the reviews and the pairings that's for me to know and you to find out.

Well let's get this over with

**The Payback Trick **

**Chapter 3 **

**You get what you ask for**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this thing called Inuyasha**

As the game ended with a clean victory of 40-0 the students and family cleared out. As Iuyasha sat on the bench depressed and confused a gang of girls known as Kikyo's slut gang came with non other then the devil and queen hoe bag herself Kikyou. She came up and planted a sloppy kiss on the lips of Inuyasha. Kikyou then said "I saw the display between my sis and you. It looks likes her and you are over and me and you are now the 'IT' couple to the school."

That's when it hit him harder then ever. "You and her are over" just stayed on repeat.

Then eye contact he refused to have with been none other then Sango Takashi herself. With deadly flames in her eyes. "You little son of a…….." was all she was able to get out when a hand of relief to Inuyasha squeezed the rear of Sango. Her face turned a beat red then she yelled **"MIROKU U PERVERT!"** He then got a slap of pain on his cheek then fell over.

In that period of time Inuyasha took that chance to run out of the stadium to the locker room.

He entered the locker room with a heavy breath. Then a small noise reached his ears. As he walked towards it he noticed he was now outside watching Kouga Wolf talking to his ex Kagome.

"Great cheering tonight you really pumped us up tonight". "Thank you I think?" Kagome said. "Great tackle in the third quarter." (note: I have no clue about football) "I wish I could do that." "Well maybe I could show your little petite body sometime….. Like Saturday at 8:00pm at the café down the street?" "Kouga how many times do I need to say this...?" Kagome said then she saw Inuyasha staring in the corner of her eye and then started again. "I would love that" with an unexpected answer Kouga ran away with joy to his car and waved goodbye. Inuyasha was shocked then he saw the cocky grin on Kagome's face change when his now girlfriend walked up and then said "lets go baby I have a surprise for you at your apartment…Kagome may you please tell dad that I will not be coming home tonight." "No need he already knows his daughter is screwing some cheating jackass guy." Inuyasha knew who Kagome was talking about and that just made him more depressed with guilt. "Now as you two hump each other in public I must get going home so my father knows that one of his daughters is still modest." As Kagome said that she walked to her green 2006 mini coupe( I love those cars I really want one) and sped her way home with a smirk on her face phase one complete to making him suffer was creeping in her now evil mind.

** How was it Plz review im srry again for the long update writing is harder then it seems and me and my mom keep fighting so no comp which means no writing well still vote the results will be in the next chapter till then**

**SOFTxxBALLxxCHIX luvs u!**


End file.
